


Seducing A Malfoy

by Likea_boss9987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry is trying to seduce Draco, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likea_boss9987/pseuds/Likea_boss9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think getting your boyfriend to sleep with you was an easy task. But nothing can be easy for Harry Potter, could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing A Malfoy

Harry Potter was terribly annoyed. Not to mention very horny. One would think that this issue should be easily solved since Harry was in a relationship with someone but there was a slight complication.

What was his problem?

His boyfriend – Draco Malfoy – refused to sleep with him.  _Really._ Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts' Resident Playboy, the Slytherin Sex God, absolutely  _refused_ to have sex with Harry.

And it was driving Harry crazy. It was weird, wasn't it? Why wouldn't Draco want to fuck him? Especially since  _he_  had been the one to confess his feelings and ask for them to be boyfriends first, after they had started a year-long friendship in the middle of "Eighth Year". Harry wasn't that repulsive, was he?

Oh no, Harry didn't believe he was. He might have had some low self-esteem and body image issues in the past but Harry  _knew_ nowthat he made a satisfactory bed partner, having experimented with other boys in the past (before his relationship with Draco, of course).

And Harry really wanted to feel Draco inside of him. He wasn't ashamed to admit it. He liked having sex and he particularly wanted to have it with his boyfriend. Sadly, Draco didn't seem to see eye to eye with him in this area. Whenever Harry brought it up, he was shot down like a deer during hunting season.

Also, it wasn't as if they were in the early stages of their relationship. They've been dating for at least a year and a half now, they shared a home, they were practically  _married_ – okay, that was what Harry's friends and colleagues would say whenever they saw both of them act lovey-dovey around each other and he was just throwing that point in there for argument's sake – yet they haven't even had intercourse once. Harry was sexually frustrated, and he would keep emphasizing upon that statement until he got what he wanted.

_Does Draco think I'm not experienced enough for him? Surely not…_

Or at least, Harry didn't think so. And if so, then Harry would just have to convince him otherwise. After all, Harry was quite confident in his seduction skills.

 _Let the game begin,_ Harry thought deviously as his mind conjured up various pictures of two bodies undulating against each other.  _But first, a wank_. He hadn't had anything in him for awhile, after all and he shouldn't be seducing someone on a horny appetite, should he?

* * *

Harry was starting to doubt himself. It has been three weeks since he had initiated Operation Get Draco To Fuck Me Already (or GDTFMA)and  _nothing._ Absolutely  _nothing_!

He was already at Back-up Plan F yet every time he tried, his attempts went unnoticed. It was like Draco didn't even  _see_  Harry in a sexual way, which worried Harry to no end. He was running out of Back-up Plans. So what in Merlin's name should he do?

Plan A—he had started walking around their apartment naked. The rule of thumb had been if no one was there, clothes were unnecessary. That hadn't gone by unnoticed but all Draco had had to say about the subject was that Harry should put on some clothes before he got a cold. It didn't exactly help that winter was coming.

In the end, Harry had come out with nothing but a runny nose and an "I told you so" from his oblivious boyfriend.

Plan B had him making both of them a romantic dinner for two, but unfortunately, Draco had had to stay at work late because of an emergency case brought in that required more Healers on the job.

Harry had ended up sharing the food their pet dog, Ferret (and yeah, both of them had agreed to the name—sort of. It was a long story).

Plan C, D, E and most frequently F, had concluded the same way. He had even resorted to attempting to get Draco drunk – though since Harry was such a lightweight, he had passed out way before Draco even started feeling tipsy (perhaps that was because the closest thing he had come to drinking Wizarding World alcohol was Butterbeer, which only gave you a brief tingly feeling after you drank a dozen or so cups).

Harry was starting to think that it was a lost cause. However, he was not about to give up so easily. He still had something up his sleeve…

* * *

"Why won't you sleep with me?" Harry asked Draco bluntly, as they were preparing to go to bed. Yes, Harry had decided to confront this quandary headfirst. After all, Harry was a Gryffindor and choosing the Gryffindor way of doing things had paid off in the past.

Draco made a choking sound and replied, voice a little raspy, "Excuse me? What?"

Raising an eyebrow, Harry pouted and said, "You heard me. Why don't you want to sleep with me? Do you find me unattractive? Do you think I don't match up to your standards? Talk to me about this, won't you?"

Harry's hands were trembling and tears were forming in his eyes. It felt good to let everything out, yet finally acknowledging his insecurity hurt. He might have been trying to cover it up with false confidence but the truth was, he had started getting genuinely confused and concerned when all his plans started failing miserably. Did Draco not want him? Was he not good enough? Harry knew his thoughts were silly and irrational but those ideas buzzed around his mind nonetheless.

"No. No, no. Of course I don't find you unattractive Harry. That's—the very idea is ludicrous! I don't think there is a single person on the planet that won't find you attractive," Draco babbled, caressing Harry's cheeks comfortingly.

"Then  _why?"_ Harry snapped. "Don't tell me you didn't even notice at least _one_  of my attempts to seduce you? You're always so observant…so don't you dare lie to me and say you never noticed."

Draco didn't deny it. Instead, he turned away from Harry, trying to avoid looking in his eyes. His pale face was lightly dusted pink.

"Draco…" Harry said, his voice wavering.

"I did notice. I'm not oblivious. And your actions and intentions were  _very_  clear."

Harry winced. "Then why…"

Draco held up a finger, stopping Harry from interrupting him. "Shh—let me say what I have to say first."

Taking a huge breath, Draco finally managed to get what he wanted to say out. "I am a virgin, Harry."

"Huh?" Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion.  _What? But all those rumours…_

As if reading Harry's mind, Draco quickly added, "None of the gossip at Hogwarts was true. I just let everyone believe it because—well, it helped my reputation and there was no harm to it. However, I have never actually had sex before. I know the basics—but only for intercourse between a man and a woman. Between two guys…I really don't know. I've looked up some books but—I'm still afraid Harry. What if I hurt you? And what if  _I'm_  not good enough? I probably won't be able to compare with your previous part—mhh!"

Draco was cut off by a pair of lips descending onto his. Harry kissed Draco with everything that he was worth, wanting to convey all the  _emotions_ he was feeling in the simple gesture. Harry's chest was just welling up with happiness—Draco didn't find him unattractive after all, and he was a  _virgin._

Harry broke away after a while – only when he started needing oxygen – and rested his head on Draco's chest, listening intently to his heartbeat. He sighed contentedly. At least he understood Draco now.

"I love you," Harry whispered. "And I only want  _you._ You can rest assured that I would not be comparing you to someone else when you fuck me. It's not a competition, after all."

Draco's arms wrapped tightly around Harry's waist. "So you aren't upset that I'm inexperienced?"

"Of course I'm not upset! If anything I'm glad. I'll love to be your first time. And even though I won't be your first time—when you are ready, it would be  _our_ first time  _together."_ Harry said, determinedly.

"Oh…" Emotion was thick in Draco's voice. "Thank you Harry."

"No problem. I'll start teaching you more, tell you how it's done, and once you're prepared, then we can do it."

Draco stared at Harry with grateful eyes. "Thanks," he repeated.

"It's really nothing. Now, we should go to sleep. We have work early tomorrow…"

Draco grunted in agreement and soon, silence befell them.

The peaceful atmosphere soon lulled Draco into slumber. Harry followed closely after, his last thoughts were as such:  _I didn't manage to seduce Draco…but I can bear with blue-balls if it means Draco is comfortable and happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Hm…this is kind of different from what I, myself, usually like to read or write. But either way, this is for Harry Potter's Birthday (a belated present). Happy Birthday!


End file.
